The other side
by BriannaJ
Summary: Für alle die das 4. Band schon gelesen haben. Der Kampf. Was, wenn Alice nie aufgetaucht wäre? Was, wenn Bella Jacob mit Renesemee fortgeschickt hätte? Die andere Seite. Es sind kleine Entscheidungen, die ein ganes Leben für immer verändern können.


Und da war immer noch der Krieg. Morgen, wird sie aufwachen und ihre Eltern werden immer noch tot sein.  
In einer Woche wird er in ihre Augen sehen und wünschen, dass sie leuchten so wie sie es früher taten.  
In einem Monat, werden die Unschuldigen immer noch sterben und die Mutigen werden immer noch auf ihren Kampf warten.

Aber jetzt, und das ist der Augenblick der wirklich zählt, konnten sie zueinander finden zwischen all dem Leid...

Und das Leben schmerzt ein bisschen weniger.

**Breez**

„Nessie?", dieser Ton in seiner Stimme. Er war es, der sie sofort aufhorchen ließ. Wenn man ein halbes Leben zusammen verbrachte, dann hörte man diese leisen Töne der Stimme. Wenn der andere es wirklich ernst meinte. Angst hatte. Angst um seinen Partner.

Sie sah wie seine Züge weicher wurden, sobald sie wieder in seinem Blickfeld war. „Hier bin ich." Sie lächelte. Du brauchst die keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin da.

Und er lächelte zurück und nickte. Alles war in Ordnung. Lage klar. O-kay. Keine Gefahr. Kein Grund besorgt zu sein. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Einen Augenblick später konnte das schon ganz anders aussehen. Aber das zählte nicht. Für den Moment leben. In all den Jahren hatten sie das gelernt.

Renesemee drehte sich wieder um und verschwand in der Menschenmenge, aber es würde kein Problem mehr für ihn darstellen, dass wusste sie. Sie gingen nicht oft unter so viele Menschen. ...Eigentlich gingen sie so gut wie nie unter Menschen. Aber heute musste sie einfach.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich kann auf dich aufpassen.", hatte er gesagt. Und ja, das konnte er. Aber was würde sie nicht alles dafür geben, wenn er es nicht müsste. Wenn sie die Falten auf seiner Stirn glätten könnte, einfach indem sie mit der Hand darüber fuhr. Doch seine Züge entspannten sich immer nur für einen kurzen Moment. Denn dann würde ihm bewusst werden was er verlieren könnte. Und die Falten kehrten zurück. Jedes Mal.

Sie ging durch die Masse und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Dabei regnete es leicht. Die meisten versteckten sich zusammen unter Regenschirmen. Die anderen, ohne Schirm, verzogen das Gesicht, als würde nicht einfach nur Wasser vom Himmel fallen, sondern kleine Nadeln, die ihnen Schmerzen bereiteten. Nessie allerdings machte der Regen nichts aus. Sie blieb stehen und lächelte nach oben.

Jacob holte sie ein, blieb neben ihr stehen. Er war einer der anderen. Die so unglücklich drein blickten. Doch wahrscheinlich störte der Regen ihn gar nicht, er spiegelte nur die Mienen der anderen wieder. Nessie legte ihre Handfläche an sein Gesicht.

_Forks_.

Der Regen erinnerte sie an Forks. An zu Hause. Er sah das Haus aufblitzen. Den Wald, die Hütte ihrer Eltern-

„Nicht.", Er zog ihre Hand weg.

Ihr Lächeln erstarb und ihr Blick senkte sich. „Nessie, ich-", begann er, doch sie legte ihm wieder die Hand auf, unterbrach ihn. Er sah, das es in Ordnung war. Das sie verstand.

Das machte es leichter... Für den Moment. Aber Jacobs Stimmung ließ sich nicht aufheitern. „Nessie... ich denke... Wir sollten nicht so lange hier bleiben."

Es regnete, es war dunkel, grau, aber Nessie schien wie die Sonne und erleuchtete den Platz und die Menschen drumherum. Letztendlich war es genau das, was es so schwer machte mit ihr unterwegs zu sein. Sie war das Licht, aber was, wenn man im Dunkeln bleiben wollte? Wenn das Dunkle sicherer war?

Sie zeigte ihm, eine Erinnerung. Als er lächelte. Und einen dummen Witz machte.

Sie sah wie er sich erinnerte und einen Hauch von einem Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Ja, das war genug. Mehr brauchte sie in diesem Moment nicht. Nur eine Sekunde ohne die Sorgenfalten.

„Sollen wir wieder gehen?", fragte sie. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ersparte ihr die Antwort. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zurück.

„Ich habe die Flugtickets geholt. Wir haben noch genug Zeit zu packen.", er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Es geht nach Australien. Was hältst du davon? Je weiter wir von Italien entfernt sind, desto glücklicher bin ich!"

Einfach alles würde sie tun, um ihm diese Last zu nehmen.

Sie sprach nicht oft, weil sie nicht ganz den Sinn darin sah. Sie konnte ihm zeigen, was sie dachte. Viel deutlicher, als Worte es jemals auszudrücken vermochten. Aber sie wusste, dass er ihre Stimme mochte. Und in der Öffentlichkeit war er unscheinbarer wenn beide abwechselnd sprachen.

„Die Entfernung ist unwichtig, Jake. Vollkommen unwichtig für _sie_."

Sie sah wie Wut in ihm aufkochte, seine Hand begann zu zittern. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und strich mit ihrer Hand gegen sein Gesicht. _Es macht keinen Unterschied, die Entfernung ist auch unwichtig für mich, ich fühle mich überall sicher mit dir_. _Solange ich bei dir bin, Jake. _Sie merkte wie er sich entspannte. So viel einfacher als mit Worten...

„Australien ist sonnig?", sie rümpfte die Nase. Er lachte auf! Er hat tatsächlich laut aufgelacht. Sie musste strahlen. Was für ein toller Tag.

**Am anderen Ende der Welt.**

„Es zeigt nur wie gut er sich um sie kümmert. Wir sollten dankbar sein.", Edwards Stimme war ruhig. Aber ich konnte nicht ruhig sein. Unsere Suche war schon wieder vergeblich! Ich schlug gegen die Wand, zertrümmerte sie, aber mein Schmerz ließ nicht nach.

„Ich bin es Leid zu suchen!" und ich wusste das er es auch war. Aber wir konnten nichts tun. Hatten wir wenigstens einen neuen Anhaltspunkt? Irgendwas?

„Sie können nicht lange weg sein. Ich rufe bei der Flughotline an. Vielleicht..." er begann zu wählen.

Wir sollten dankbar sein... Edward hatte recht. Meine Tochter hatte wahrscheinlich den besten Beschützer den es gab. Eine große Bürde, die ich Jacob auferlegt hatte.


End file.
